<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got my mind set on you (NSFW) by marylambb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842708">Got my mind set on you (NSFW)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylambb/pseuds/marylambb'>marylambb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Ring Kink, bottom gulf, mention of sub-space, top mew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylambb/pseuds/marylambb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into MewGulf's world after their work event. Referred event = 1st JenimxMG Live. So much content from the two of them, I guess they just can't help it. So some scenes from the event are stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out, so here you go, something just short and filthy (for my guilty pleasure). A little bit of ring kink here too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got my mind set on you (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this was meant to be up a few ago from their first JenimxMG live. The continuous intense MG content is driving me up the wall, especially after the image from their photoshoot ‘just for fun’ was released today. Holy molly. I can’t get the images of MG on their knees with their mouths open. T.T I’m done for. The 2 of them ruined me. So here’s just filthy, filthy smut. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Notes:<br/>Nong = Younger brother/person<br/>Phi = Older brother/person<br/>Pho = Daddy (edited 3 May. Dead because of Gulf liking this nickname for Mew.)<br/>Waanjai = Sweethearts of MewGulf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew’s car:</p><p>After the Jenim Sports live, they decided to head back Gulf’s apartment. Mew gave him a sideways glance and tried to adjust his hard-on discreetly before returning his hand back to Gulf’s thigh. Mew kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other high on Gulf’s firm thigh - the nong was just happily scrolling through twitter, lurking on his hidden account. Every now and then he would burst into laughter, turning his bright eyes towards Mew to share little anecdotes. Gulf had left his hand on top of Mew’s and was absent-mindedly playing with his phi’s long fingers, catching his index finger on Mew’s ring every now and then. Mew tapped his index finger against the steering wheel, his mind wandering to a pair of rings that caught his eye recently. Lost in thought, he laced his fingers through Gulf’s and brought them up to his lips, rubbing his lips against Gulf’s cute knuckles adoringly. </p><p>--- </p><p>Gulf’s condo:</p><p>“Cum on my face nong.” Mew looked up at Gulf’s pleasure-filled face as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue a little showing his readiness. With a low shout, Gulf came for the second time that night. Smirking, Mew took some in his mouth, swallowed, and wiped the rest of his face, cradling Gulf to him, he lowered the both of them back to the bed, lifting his cum-covered fingers to Gulf’s mouth. “Lick”. He commanded, bringing his fingers to his nong’s kiss-swollen lips. Eagerly opening his mouth, Gulf abided to Mew’s commanding tone. His stomach tightening with anticipation to obey and to give in to his Pho.</p><p>Mew’s eyes darkened as he observed how pliant Gulf became when he used his domineering tone on him. Possessiveness rising up in him to make Gulf his. Trailing his hand down Gulf’s body, Mew lightly stroked Gulf’s cock, then sliding it over his balls until he reached his slightly puffed hole, wet with the remains of Mew’s cum from their first round. Pushing his thumb past the ring of muscles, Mew swirled his thumb around, catching some of his cum, and enjoying the catch in Gulf’s breath. Bringing his hand back to Gulf’s slips, he rubbed lightly against Gulf’s lower lip, asking for entrance. </p><p>Parting his lips, Gulf stuck out his tongue to lap at the offered thumb. He could taste their combined flavor, he then drew Mew’s thumb further into his mouth, licking his thumb clean and running his tongue around the thumb ring that Mew left on because he had told Mew how he loved feeling the cold metal press against his flesh, and knowing that the ring while always be in full sight of everyone yet no-one being the wiser of what this ring has done, the places its been.</p><p>Leaning down, Mew sniffed at Gulf’s neck, taking in his unique scent that’s mingled with his. He was not in a rush to cum again but he needed to be inside Gulf again to feel connected and to know a level of comfort he’s never felt with anyone else. “Gulf, may I? Or are you too sore?” WIth concern liting his eyes, Mew held himself still over Gulf, careful not to press down too heavily on him. </p><p>Gulf gave him the gentle smile he so loved, lifted his legs, and placed them at the side of Mew’s hips. “Phi even if I am a little sore, I still want to feel you. Come in, Pho.”</p><p>Mew leaned down and captured Gulf’s lips. Lifting his head only when they were running out of breath. “I love you so much Gulf.” </p><p>” Gulf loves Mew so much too.”</p><p>Adjusting his erection, Mew reached for the lube to make sure he doesn’t hurt his Gulf. Once Gulf was dripping, he started to push back into the tight warm space, feeling the muscles give way and mold themselves to his shape and length. Bottoming out, he held himself still. Letting Gulf get used to his girth again. Mew was in no hurry to move. Settling himself in a comfortable position, he leaned back until he was in a half seated position where he could see Gulf’s pretty entrance stretching around his width. Giving in to temptation, he reached down and traced a gentle finger around the puffy entrance, slowly pushing his finger in along the length of his cock. Gulf stiffened at the additional stretch, breathing out he consciously relaxed his muscles again.</p><p>Leaning back over Gulf, Mew caught his lips in a deep kiss, running his tongue over every crevice in Gulf’s mouth, their tongues caressing and entangling. Mew then removed his finger from where they were connected and brought it up to their fused mouth as they both chased the taste of each other from the more-than-welcomed digit. Filthy moans and sighs emerging from them as Mew started to withdraw his hips and slam them forcefully onto Gulf, pushing his hardness deeper into Gulf like he wanted to imprint himself on him while Gulf desperately clutched himself to Mew wanting to be closer, closer.  </p><p>They were both burning up, feeling like they could not get enough of each other. </p><p>As they were approaching the peak of their pleasure, Gulf looked up at Mew, his mind struggling to string words together to tell him what’s been burning at the back of his mind. “Mew”. His muscles tightened almost painfully in an attempt to slow the impending release. Above him, Mew halted his slow controlled thrusts, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the exquisite warmth constricting around him. His vision almost whiting out from the sharp thrum of pleasure. Leaning down, Mew nuzzled Gulf’s neck, still mindful about leaving marks. “Mmm?”</p><p>“I wish we could just be open with our waanjais.” Gulf shifted his legs around Mew’s waist restlessly. “Want you to be able to m-mark me u-up, let the world see I’m y-yours.” Gulf’s breathing had sped up, his pulse beating fast against his throat as he fought the beginning waves of release that started to roll through him. At some point, Mew was grinding down in small excruciating circles on his prostate, unable to keep still but not wanting to interrupt Gulf by resuming his thrusts. However, on the last uttered word “your”, Mew couldn’t keep still anymore. Mouthing at Gulf’s neck with open kisses and long licks, Mew pulled his hips back and slammed back in Gulf’s warmth. Both men groaned, Mew tangled his hand in Gulf’s hair and pulled him back to entangle their tongues together. Finally, their worlds came to halt, as both of them came at the same time. Huffing out a breath, Mew laid his weight on Gulf before pushing himself up on his arms to gaze down at his baby. “You’re mine Gulf, as I am yours. Don’t ever forget.” </p><p>Gulf nodded sleepily up at P’Mew. “Love you, Phi.” Mew smiled softly, dropping a kiss on Gulf’s forehead. “What’s your color baby?” Gulf’s eyes were starting to droop, “green, Pho.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll get us cleaned up and we can go to sleep ok Yai Nong?” Gulf snuffled in response as Mew got up to take care of his world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi or share some ideas! (Might try my hand at writing again)<br/>Twitter | @marylambb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>